Things Fall Apart
by hermionefan94
Summary: When Tamaki marries Eclair, things go downhill fast for the Ouran Host Club; Kyouya's father is taking out his anger on him, the twins are withdrawing again and Haruhi turns to her studies to kill the pain. Angstiness abounds, so if you don't like that stuff, don't read. My first multi chapter fic, please review even if you flame. Pairings Tamaki x Eclair, Tamaki x Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Good Days are Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran sadly :( Nope, I'm just an evil fanfic writer who likes to ruin the lives of the characters I love.**

**A/N: In case you were wondering, all chapters will not be from Éclair's POV, but I thought that in the opening chapter, it would be useful to see inside her evil little mind. Also, I promise a happy ending for this fic, even if it gets super angsty in parts (because it WILL). Please review, even if you flame it because I want to hear what you think. Also it will motivate my lazy self to write faster.**

"Terrible things happen to good people every day. Consequently I am not one of the good people. I am one of the terrible things."

-Marianna Paige

~ Éclair~

Éclair Tonnerre lounged on the intricately carved chaise longue, her pale limbs draped across the cream colored velvet, cinnamon colored curls brushing the tops of her narrow shoulders. She smirked, her crimson lips curving upward in a cruel line as she fixed her cerulean gaze on the boy at the piano. "I must admit, that was some impressive work you did back there, Tamaki. You and that precious little host club of yours." Éclair fluttered her eyelashes prettily, staring at Tamaki with wide ocean colored eyes, willing him to meet her gaze. She pouted slightly. "You must be incredibly close."

"Naturally." Tamaki Suoh laughed nervously, glancing at Éclair with huge violet eyes as his slender fingers glided effortlessly over the keys of the baby grand. His small smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "You know what they say, the family that plays together, stays together."

"Family. What a sentimental notion. I believe in Japan they call that 'playing house'." Éclair sneered, her ocean colored eyes filled with disdain as she snuck a sidelong glance at Tamaki who was blissfully unaware, effortlessly picking out the melody to some hideously difficult sonata, the late afternoon sunlight glinting off the soft golden hair that brushed his delicately carved cheekbones, the light and shadow drawing attention to the small amounts of baby fat still clinging to his angular features and highlighting the way the designer shirt clung to the slender lines of his body. In that moment, Tamaki Suoh looked so young, so innocent that Éclair almost felt sorry for him, almost reconsidered what she was about to do- but then he smiled, and everything changed.

When Tamaki smiled, _really_ smiled, you could forget about fancy soirees and final exams and corporate takeovers. When Tamaki smiled the world was filled with sunshine and winter turned into spring. When Tamaki smiled, your heart melted like a popsicle on a hot summer day and you knew for just one second that everything was going to be alright. And when Tamaki smiled, even Éclair's cold world was filled with warmth and light. It was in that moment that Éclair Tonnerre resolved to make Tamaki Suoh her husband. One fleeting glimpse was all it took and Éclair was addicted. She would not rest until Tamaki Suoh with his spun golden hair, bottomless violet eyes, and angelic smile belonged to her and her alone. Éclair shrugged. What could she say? When she saw something she wanted, she got it – and _he_ was no exception.

Éclair smiled coldly advancing on an unsuspecting Tamaki, her crimson lips glistening in the late afternoon sunlight as she slowly circled the piano like a torturer in an interrogation room. She stared at Tamaki, her eyes narrowed, wrinkling her aristocratic nose at his flamboyant attire. If they were married- and they would be- that vest would be the first thing to go, right along with that awful host club. Éclair swallowed her revulsion. Now was not the time for petty complaints. If she wanted Tamaki to be hers, she would need to strike hard and fast. She pasted on her best smile. All the better to charm him with while completely destroying his confidence. Now for the perfect line. An insult disguised as a compliment would do the trick nicely. Éclair settled herself on the piano bench beside Tamaki, feigning amusement as he made an absolute mockery of a Mozart classic. She leaned in closer, admiring the way his long eyelashes curled about his shining amethyst eyes, causing shadows to dance across his finely carved cheekbones. Tamaki was so beautiful; it was almost a shame to break him… _almost._

Tamaki glanced up, smiling blandly at the cinnamon haired heiress. "What's wrong, princess?" he asked, his voice light and cheerful, but his shoulders tense. The question lingered in those huge violet eyes and that winning smile- a desperate note in the midst of all that charm- 'what did I do wrong?'

Éclair laughed, running her fingers absentmindedly through his silky blond hair. "Oh Tamaki, you're so… _whimsical_." She paused after the word 'whimsical' like it was an insult, watching Tamaki flinch, for a split second hurt marring his beautiful features. It may have only been a second, but that was all it took for Éclair to notice. Score one for the home team. Now it was time to go in for the kill. She simpered. "I bet they fall all over themselves trying to keep up with you, especially that boy in the glasses- the one that got _slapped _by his father." Éclair couldn't hide the amusement that crept into her voice. It had been entertaining to see that supercilious bastard humiliated. She glanced over to see Tamaki reeling from the verbal blow, his violet eyes filled with shame as he slowly lifted his shaking fingers from the keyboard, his lip quivering almost imperceptibly.

"I... didn't know." Tamaki whispered, his voice hoarse, wrapping his slender arms around himself as if that was the only thing holding him together. He looked like he was about to cry – in other words, exactly where Éclair wanted him, at least until _she_ walked in.

Éclair narrowed her eyes as the elaborately carved door swung open, the loud and obnoxious creak heralding the arrival of an even more obnoxious person.

"H-Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Tamaki slowly turned to meet the girl's wide chocolate eyes. His voice was tremulous but his eyes were full of hope, in the violet depths, a prayer for redemption- a prayer that would not be answered.

Haruhi glared at him, her boring brown eyes filled with disgust. "I came in here to switch costumes, senpai. It was your idea for us to change outfits at least three times a day." Her voice softened as she stared at her feet, running her fingers through her choppy espresso colored hair. "Look, everyone's really mad at you. You should be with your club."

Éclair laughed, the corners of her ocean eyes crinkling in amusement as she interlaced one hand possessively with Tamaki's while the other slowly caressed his trembling jaw. "I'm afraid he belongs to me now."

Haruhi's eyes flew wide open in realization as she saw Tamaki flinch, his hand twisting feebly in Éclair's iron grip. She glared at the heiress.

Éclair smirked, her full crimson lips curved upward in acknowledgement of the victory to come. She stared down her nose at Haruhi, watching the commoner squirm. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

While Éclair was busy toasting her victory, Tamaki had wormed his way out of her grip. She could only sit and watch, pursing her lips in irritation as Tamaki ran over to Haruhi, the longing clear in his voice, begging her with puppy dog eyes to confirm Éclair's remark. Éclair snorted. Any fool could see that he was in love.

"Haruhi," he begged. "Is it true? Is it true? You're actually jealous?" Of course, what Tamaki was actually asking her was 'Do you love me?' –not that the oblivious girl could see that.

"Sorry senpai, but no." Haruhi Fujioka turned on her heel and slammed the door, leaving behind a despondent Tamaki and a triumphant Éclair.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice had a desperate edge as Éclair's hand closed around his wrist, her perfectly manicured fingernails cutting into his skin as she dragged him away from the door. "Haruhi…" He whispered.

"Oh please!" Éclair's harsh laughter echoed off the walls of the music room. "You can't possibly be interested in a shrew like that."

Tamaki jerked his wrist out of Éclair's grip, his face a mask of righteous indignation. "My Lady!" He gasped. "I would appreciate it if you did not refer to my little girl as a shrew."

Éclair glared at Tamaki, cerulean eyes flashing. What did he see in her? It couldn't be that she was pretty- because she wasn't. With her brown almond shaped eyes, choppy dark brown hair, and little button nose, Haruhi Fujioka was certainly no prettier than any of the millions of other girls in Japan, and she wasn't even close to matching Éclair in either looks or refinement, so _why_, Éclair asked herself, was Tamaki so enamored with that little commoner? What did Haruhi Fujioka have that she didn't? All Éclair knew was that for some inexplicable reason _her_ Tamaki had managed to fall truly, madly, and deeply in love with a girl that was far beneath him- and for that, he would suffer.

Tamaki sat on the couch staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world, his pale cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink as Éclair bored holes into him with her gaze, slowly twirling golden opera glasses through her slender fingers. The silence seemed to take on a life of its own as the two young people recovered from the shock of Tamaki's outburst. Finally, Tamaki rose, his golden hair taking on a coppery gleam in the dying light.

"I- I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair, his pale fingers shaking slightly, amethyst eyes refusing to meet Éclair's as he struggled to find the right words. "I was…" His voice trailed off into silence.

Éclair stared expectantly at Tamaki, awaiting the apology she was certain she deserved, but Tamaki remained silent. "You were…mistaken?" She supplied, a dangerous edge creeping into her voice. No one defied Éclair Tonnerre and got away with it. She let out a bitter laugh. "They're not _real_ family, Tamaki. So why don't you quit playing house? Wouldn't you prefer the real thing?"

"I-"

"Because _I _can give it to you." Éclair shoved Tamaki backwards, long pale fingers pressing down on his shoulders until he lay flat against the cream colored velvet of the couch, his head scraping painfully against the wooden armrest on the way down.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Tamaki let out a plaintive whimper, his violet eyes wide with fear as Éclair gave his wrists a vicious twist, her full crimson lips nearly brushing his own.

Éclair smirked, slowly running a finger across the finely carved lines of Tamaki's face. "Anne-Sophie is a very sick woman, Tamaki. It would be _such_ a shame if she couldn't see her son before she died…" She let her voice trail off.

"Maman…" Tamaki whispered, turning his face away from Éclair's hungry gaze, his lower lip trembling slightly.

"Yes." A triumphant grin lit Éclair's aristocratic features, a manic gleam in her cerulean eyes as she straddled Tamaki's chest, running her hands through his baby fine blonde hair. "She was very sad when you left, you know. Couldn't bear the thought of her precious baby leaving her, but you were too stupid to realize. You _actually_ thought that you were helping things."

"But she was sick. She needed medicine. Obaa-san promised to help her. She _promised_."

Éclair snickered, noticing the crystalline water droplets that clung to Tamaki's eyelashes, the fat droplets coursing across his ivory temples. "You're so naïve, Tamaki. You actually believed her. All the medicine in the world couldn't save your mother. Baby, she's terminal."

Tamaki's breath hitched, his mouth drawn in a tight miserable line. "I'm pathetic," he whispered, the declaration a nearly lost among his deep shuddering breaths. "I miss her. Oh mon Dieu,I do."

"There is one way…" Éclair trailed off, pressing against the tall blonde. "Marry me. It's best for everyone."

"I.." The blonde's voice broke. "I promise."

"Excellent." Éclair brought her lips to meet Tamaki's with bruising force. The kiss tasted like shame and tears and victory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No One Was Saved

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Ouran. Still ruining lives. **

**A/N: Sorry I'm a terrible human who hasn't updated in like 3 months. Bad me. I wish I had a good excuse (my friend's brother's cousin's ex-girlfriend's iguana died and I just couldn't handle the pain, etc.), but I'm actually just a terribly lazy teenager with senioritis and writer's block. C'est la vie :P This chapter focuses more on the relationship between Tamaki and Kyouya. Not slash, but if you're a fan of that kind of stuff, you won't have to squint too much to see it. I think I'm gonna start putting quotes at the beginnings of chapters.**

"If there is ever a tomorrow when we are not together, there is one thing that you should always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, that even if we're apart I will always be with you in the heart" – Winnie the Pooh

~Kyouya~

Kyouya Ootori clutched the letter to his chest. He liked to think of himself as a rational person, the kind of person who thought before he acted and didn't take stupid risks unless there was something in it for him- which is why he knew he must have had a death wish on that cold rainy evening when he found himself running towards the first Suoh mansion like his life depended on it. Because _no one_ went against Yoshio Ootori and yet here he was running in the rain to the one place his father had expressly forbidden him to be, like the stupid child he was starting to believe he'd become. Stupid. He thought to himself. Tamaki was always doing dumb things and Kyouya always let him; agreeing to marry the Tonnerre heiress was simply the latest in a long line of stupid acts committed by the blonde.

Kyouya shook out his hair, wincing as the freezing ebony strands snapped against his face like a whiplash reminding him of what would happen should he be discovered. He sighed, squaring his shoulders against the wind. It should have been easy to follow his father's orders, to sit in his room and do his homework and try for the ten-thousandth time to be the son his father wanted and yet, it wasn't. Every time Kyouya closed his eyes, his mind played back the events of that afternoon in sickening detail: his father's hand connecting with his face, his cheeks burning with humiliation as he searched on his hands and knees for his glasses in front of _everyone_, and finally the hollowness in Tamaki Suoh's voice as he hung his head and announced his engagement to Éclair Tonnerre. No. As much as he might have liked to forget about the whole miserable ordeal, Tamaki and his tear-filled violet eyes stayed with Kyouya all day, reminding him of a time when he himself was in need of saving, the pale, haunted face following him all the way to the gates of the first Suoh mansion.

Kyouya shoved his trembling hands in his pockets, willing a lazy grin to spread across his aristocratic features. He took a deep breath. _It's okay,_ he told himself. _It isn't like those commoner guards are going to stop you._

"What the hell do you want, Ootori?" The guard snapped, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

Kyouya coughed as the smoke blew back in his face. "Seeing my friend. What business is it of yours?" He stared at the ground, hating the way his throat tightened at the thought of losing his best friend. Ootoris didn't depend on other people. _When did I get so weak? _"I didn't even get to say good-bye."

The guard looked away, disgustedly. "If you get caught, don't blame me."

Kyouya gave him a curt nod as he strode towards the mansion. He was grateful, but the man didn't need to know it. He looked up at the big house; all the windows were illuminated, except for one – Tamaki's. _He couldn't be gone yet, no!_ Because that would mean that Kyouya had failed. If there was one thing that Kyouya knew, it was that Ootoris didn't fail. Tamaki was his _best friend_ goddamnit and best friends didn't let best friends ruin their lives. Not without trying to stop them; not without a fight.

With that thought in mind, cold, calculating, _rational_ Kyouya Ootori took a deep breath, ran towards the house and did the bravest, stupidest thing he'd ever done in the seventeen years of his existence. "TAMAKI!" He yelled, standing under the darkened window. "Tamaki, can you hear me? Listen, Suoh. I know you're scared and I don't know what she told you, but it's not true. It's _not._ Remember what you told me, that day in middle school? You _saved_ me, fucking saved my life. You're good, Tamaki. I don't know if I am, but you are. Good and smart and brave and…" Kyouya squinted, staring up at the darkened window, the rain-soaked school uniform jacket hanging pathetically from his thin shoulders. _Kami-Sama, what am I doing?_ _Is he even there?_ He knelt on the smooth granite of the Suoh's driveway, picked up a stone wrapping his letter around it. Kyouya hauled back his arm, staring intently at the window. _And one, two, three!_

There was a deafening crash and a horrified yell as the guard sprinted up the driveway. "What the FUCK are you doing?" He stared in shock at the incriminating hole in the window as his fist connected with the Ootori's face. Kyouya Ootori had officially vandalized private property.

"I'm sorry." Kyouya's voice was small as he knelt in the rain-soaked driveway. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I thought you were supposed to be smart or something."

"Top of my class." Kyouya stared at the ground. _I am so dead._

"Kami help us."

"I quite agree." A low voice cut through the night.

Kyouya tensed as he felt a hand tighten on the back of his neck, his heart hammering in his chest as he noticed the briefcase emblazoned with the words, Ootori Medical. _Kami help me._

"_Get up, son." _Yoshio Ootori's words left no room for argument.

The guard eyed the CEO of Ootori Medical, nervously. "I tried to stop him, sir."

Mr. Ootori gave him a cold glance. "You can bill me for the window."

"Otou-san?" Kyouya whispered, hoping no one could see his knees shaking as a sick feeling of dread washed over him.

His father glared; his grey eyes devoid of sympathy. "Get in the car." He grabbed Kyouya's wrist hard enough to bruise, before pushing his son away. "Don't think this is over."

Kyouya nodded weakly, stumbling towards the black towncar. With his father, it was never simply a lecture. Kyouya fumbled with the car door and crawled across the leather of the backseat, drawing his knees up to his chest, flinching as his father sat down beside him. Kyouya shivered even though the car's heat was turned all the way up, eyeing his father nervously. _Was it even worth it?_

Yoshio Ootori smirked, as he regarded his son's trembling form. "What I will never understand," he said. "is how you will do anything to avoid punishment and yet the moment that the Suoh heir finds himself in trouble, you do the one thing I specifically directed you not to do. Suoh can't do anything to benefit you. Why do you care?"

All Kyouya could think about was the hopeless look on Tamaki's face as he announced his engagement. He looked so lost. Kyouya never wanted to see that again. _He deserves to be happy._

* * *

_He deserves to be happy_. That's what Kyouya told himself as he lay broken on the floor, his body wracked with sobs.

Little did Kyouya Ootori realize that a few miles away, Tamaki was thinking the same thing as he picked glass shards out of the suitcase by the window. _They're better off without me, and I'm leaving so that they can be happy. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Beautiful Lie

**Disclaimer: yeah, still don't own Ouran. **_**What a shocker :P**_

**A/N: So we actually get to see how the host club as a whole is being affected by recent tragic events. Poor things ****, I'm trying to be better about updating (trying being the key word here, ok, I basically suck at it.). What can you expect from a lazy 18 year old anyway ? Umm.. yeah, it's still sad and will be for a while (the ANGST category is there for a reason, ya know) but I promise there will be a light at the end of the tunnel, author's word. In the meantime, I shall continue to indulge in unrestrained sadism. Enjoy!**

"True love will triumph in the end- which may or may not be a lie, but if it is a lie, then it's the most beautiful lie we have."

-John Green, Looking for Alaska

~Haruhi~

The four boys and the girl sat dejectedly around the kotatsu table in Haruhi's apartment, staring with glazed expressions at the TV where a perky American announcer was chattering excitedly about the "Wedding of the Century!" It was the first time the club had gotten together since Tamaki left, and even though the majority of the group had shown, there was an air of despondency to the gathering; Hunny barely picked at his cake, Mori watching him with sad eyes, the usual aura of contentment absent from the tall, silent figure. Haruhi glanced up from her law study guide, wincing as the Barbie-like announcer extolled the virtues of white cake versus vanilla cake- as if there was a difference. She balled her fingers into fists, willing herself to take deep breaths. _If I have to listen to that woman much longer…. _She shot Hikaru a pained expression, but the redhead didn't notice. He and Kaoru were too busy watching the door; Kyouya was three hours late. He didn't even call. _Well screw him._

"I can't believe Tama-kun didn't invite us to the wedding." Hunny wailed, earning irritated looks from the twins as he flopped forward dramatically on the table. The tiny blonde host looked like a child who had been told that Santa wasn't real. "We're his best friends. Why would he want to be alone on his wedding day? It's supposed to be the happiest day of his-"

"Mitsukune…" Mori's low voice cut off the complaints of his cousin. He inclined his head toward Haruhi, who was glaring and cutting her sashimi into increasingly small pieces, slicing the raw tuna as if it had caused her a personal offense.

Hunny nodded, silencing himself, but it was too late- she looked up.

"Call me crazy." Haruhi snapped, trying to swallow the rage she was feeling against the young-looking host. "But I don't think what Tamaki wants had much to do with it." She closed her eyes and she could see Tamaki's heartbroken expression as Éclair dragged him away from the door, her crimson lips curling into a sadistic smirk as her manicured nails dug into the soft flesh of the boy's wrist. Her voice echoed tauntingly in Haruhi's head, cold and triumphant. _"I'm afraid he belongs to me now." _Haruhi felt the sharp pain of regret. _Maybe I should have gone after him. _She glared, shoving the guilty feeling back into the dusty corner of her soul. _No. _Haruhi reminded herself. _That bitch asked if I was jealous, not whether or not I_ _thought her relationship with Tamaki is a good idea. I'm __**not**__ jealous. I won't waste such a useless emotion, pining over someone who will never love me back._

"Ah yes," The TV interrupted. "Today, we will get to see the fairytale results of what happens when true lovers meet, only on E! network; Tune in after the break to see Tonnerre and Suoh say 'I do'."

Haruhi let out a sardonic snort. _True love, huh? Well people like a beautiful lie better than the ugly truth. _She contemplated what the all the bored housewives and silly schoolgirls would think if they knew the truth. Somehow she didn't think that 'Come watch Suoh trap himself in a miserable union that is at best heartlessly political and at worst will crush his soul' would have the same viewer appeal. She stabbed the tuna with her fork, and the metal scraped against her plate like nails on a chalkboard.

"So, are you ever planning on eating that tuna or do you just like stabbing it with your fork?" A wide grin spread across Hikaru's thin face, never quite reaching his amber eyes. For a moment it stayed there- manic, desperate, like the last person dancing at a nightclub when everyone else has gone home-before disappearing completely. Kaoru merely gave a pained look. Nothing was as funny without Tamaki there.

"Oh shut up!" Haruhi spat, slamming her fork down on the table, where it settled with a metallic clang.

Hunny winced, hugging Mori's arm. "Haru-chan's scary!" The taller host nodded, earning a glare from Haruhi. He let out a breath, turning away from the girl.

"Hey Haruhi, do you want my noodles?" Kaoru's voice was nearly inaudible as he pushed the plate towards his friend.

"No." Hikaru caught the younger twin's wrist in one hand. "Kao, you need to eat." For once, his voice sounded concerned and big-brotherly, all traces of the fun-loving host gone.

"'M not hungry." The younger twin stated, fixing his gaze on the table. His breath hitched, and for once Haruhi knew that the orange-haired boy wasn't faking it as his twin pulled him into a hug, gently patting his shaking shoulders. _That's what people act like when they care about each other._

"It's going to be okay." Hikaru whispered and Haruhi felt her heart twist. _I should have gone after him._ The thought caught her off guard, and suddenly Haruhi knew it was as true as the fact that she wanted to be a lawyer. A lump rose in her throat and she violently blinked back the tears. _I haven't cried since okaa-san died and I'm not going to start now._

There was a knock at the door and Hunny stood up, shooting his friends a concerned glance. "I'll get it."

"No, it's fine. It's my house anyway." Haruhi's voice was a monotone as she got up from the table.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Haruhi opened the door and her mouth hung open. "SENPAI?!"

Kyouya Ootori stood in the doorway, looking at the ground like he wished it would swallow him up. "Sorry." He whispered. "I- something came up...business…Otou-san… and I- I _couldn't leave._"

Haruhi could only stare. Kyouya was usually so poised, but right now he sounded like he had been crying, and- _was that a bruise?_

"Haruhi…" Kyouya looked at her with those grey eyes, and for a moment Haruhi could see all the sadness in the world. "Can I come in?"

She nodded. "Senpai, are you okay?"

Kyouya gave a smile that looked more like a grimace and Haruhi swore she could see him wince when he bumped against the doorframe. "I'm simply tired."

Haruhi forced herself to smile back as Kyouya made his way to the table and the priest proclaimed Tamaki and Éclair man and wife and said it was a beautiful ceremony. _Beautiful in the same way a fire is as it burns your house down._ She glanced up as her father entered the room.

"Do any of you boys need more food?" The room was silent. He shrugged. "Oh well…and Kyouya," He added, shooting the raven haired boy a concerned glance. "If you ever need somewhere to stay, I hope you know that you can come here."

"Thanks, Ranka." Kyouya turned to the other hosts as Haruhi's father left the room. "I don't know what impressions you may have gotten during the fair, but I assure you, things are fine at home."

"But your face…." Hunny looked like he was about to cry.

"I ran into a door." Kyouya snapped. "Some things are unavoidable." He sighed, looking at the ground and in that moment Haruhi was ninety nine percent certain that the older boy wasn't talking about doors.

Kyouya glared at his friends defiantly. "Really. I'm _fine."_ The tension in the room seemed to dissipate with his proclamation as if the words had erased the possibility that the worst was happening.

_But is it true? _Haruhi wondered and hated herself for not believing her friend, _or would we rather accept a beautiful lie than the painful truth?_


End file.
